


My Best Friends Brother Is The One For Me

by xcandtrack914



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Ashlyn is OOC, F/M, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26941336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xcandtrack914/pseuds/xcandtrack914
Summary: Nini Salazar-Roberts is 100% in love with the boy next door, but unfortunately, he just so happens to be her best friend's brother and is TOTALLY off-limits.
Relationships: Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	My Best Friends Brother Is The One For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the Victorious song lol

When the Caswell’s, siblings Ricky and Ashlyn, along with their cousin EJ, moved to Salt Lake, Nini Salazar-Roberts was thrilled beyond words. Her moms were too as this meant that she could maybe make some friends her own age, instead of hanging out with her grandma and all of her friends at the retirement home. 

They were five (Ashlyn), six (Ricky and Nini), and seven (EJ when they met), and they were completely inseparable. They played football, soccer, princesses and pirates, tag, and basically any other game that their little minds could come up with, playing until dark, or when their parents started telling them to wrap it up, whichever came first.

Ricky and Nini were the closest of the group, always making alliances for whatever game they were playing, and falling asleep in eachothers arms if they were watching a movie as a group, so it shouldn’t have been a surprise that they fell in love.

But, for some reason, it was.

That’s when things started to get complicated.

**

“I will kill you, Caswell!”

It was the first day of summer vacation, and quite frankly, Nini was already sick and tired of Ricky’s antics. Already.

He had always been a prankster, but as he had gotten older, and wiser, the pranks had gotten more elaborate and Nini had gotten even more tired of them.

“What did he do this time?”

That was Ashlyn, her other best friend. She was the youngest of the bunch and looked adopted compared to the other Bowen. She had curly red hair, pale skin, and freckles, while Ricky had curly brown hair, tan skin, and no freckles in sight. 

Nini rolled her eyes.

“He stuck superglue to the sides of my sunglasses, so now I can’t get them off.”

Ashlyn winced as she knew how bad that was going to hurt.

“How are you going to get him back?”

That was the other thing, Ricky’s thing was pranking and Nini’s thing was revenge.

“I’m not sure, but I’ll think of something.”

It took two hours and lots of butter to get the sunglasses off of her face without ripping any skin off, and Nini texts Ricky’s ex the next day to tell her she wants him back.

**

“Hey losers, help me move this box into my car.”

EJ Caswell, despite being the oldest of the group, was also the most immature. Somehow he had a higher GPA than both Ashlyn and Ricky though, and had landed both an athletic and academic scholarship to USC to play football and run track. 

Today was moving day and since the three started their junior and senior years of high school respectively the following day, they couldn’t tag along. Nini and Ashlyn could feel the tears start to pool in their eyes while Ricky just stayed silent.

“Take care of them for me?”

Ricky nodded at EJ’s words and watched as Nini and Ashlyn said their final goodbyes to the older boy as he got into his truck with his parents in an SUV behind him. 

Ricky hugged the girls as they headed inside.

“Anyone up for a game of NBA2K?”

**

The last first day of school walk was silent.

It was a tradition that they started with EJ in middle school, their first year that they were able to walk unsupervised, and they continued it up until now. Ashlyn had already said that she wouldn’t continue it after Ricky and Nini left for college, so this was officially the last one.

Ashlyn was upset, Nini had a lot on her mind, and like always, Ricky showed no emotion.

“Do you guys have any idea about college?”  
Nini and Ricky groaned, which Ashlyn took as a sign to switch the subject.

“The weather is really nice today, isn’t it?”

The two just groaned again, but this time much more playfully.

“What? It’s not like there’s anything better to talk about. EJ’s gone, you guys will be too next year, everything’s changing. We have to accept that.”

They couldn’t do it, they already tried.

They had never been good with change.

**

Nini Salazar-Roberts was in love with Ricky Caswell.

She knew that it was wrong, and she also knew that it could never happen, but she couldn’t help it.

She loved his smile, and his jokes, and his curly hair, and-

She couldn’t love him.

Ashlyn.

That was the other factor in all of this, the biggest con on her pro and con list.

It wouldn’t work anyway, she tried to convince herself.

She learned long ago that this was something that she just couldn’t convince herself of.

**

She and Ricky had three classes together, AP Calculus, senior study hall, and AP Literature, the first and last of these classes Nini had forced him to take. It’s for your GPA, she said.

Nini had four classes with Ashlyn, all of those classes, plus a songwriting class. They planned on going to UCLA with Ricky and studying pre-med together, even though they were a year apart. It was a good plan, but she wasn’t sure if it’s what she wanted anymore. The music industry is too unpredictable, Ashlyn said. It’s not realistic, Ashlyn said.

Ashlyn didn’t have to know that she planned on submitting an application to Berklee College of Music.

What she didn’t know wouldn’t hurt her, right?

**

The three sat on the curb of a 7-11, drinking slushies and eating chili cheese dogs, another first day tradition.

“I’m going to audition for the school musical.”

Ricky smiled and slung his arm around Nini’s back, happy for the girl.

Ashlyn scowled.

“Isn’t it unrealistic that you’ll get a part when you haven’t been auditioning all this time?”

Nini rolled her eyes. Ashlyn had always been touchy about anything having to do with music.

“It’s worth a try, Ash.”

**

Ricky showed up at her audition for Zoe Murphy the next day, and they celebrated her getting the part by going to get ice cream.

Ashlyn claimed to be busy. 

Nini tried not to be disappointed when she couldn’t find a red-haired girl in the audience as she sang Requiem with ease.

**

EJ visits from college on Labor Day weekend and Ashlyn can’t seem to stop complaining that Nini will be late to their annual Labor Day party because she has rehearsal.

Nini’s quite frankly getting tired of this, and she wished that Ashlyn could just be freaking supportive for once in her life, but here she is, getting yet another lecture on how musical theatre is SO unrealistic and she might as well give up.

She keeps her mouth shut. EJ’s finally home and she doesn’t want to ruin it by picking a fight she didn’t need to pick.

She keeps her mouth shut, just like always.

**

The rain fell softly on halloween night, and Ricky, Ashlyn, and Nini are sipping hot chocolate and eating Reese pumpkins while watching Halloweentown. Yet another tradition. 

Their parents had never allowed them to go trick or treating, so the kids started this tradition when they had met, and even though EJ was probably getting drunk at some party dressed as a sexy firefighter, they continued it anyway.

Ashlyn had been quiet about Nini’s life choices recently, but Nini could tell she was fuming when Nini handed her and Ricky the tickets to opening night, which was the week before Thanksgiving.

Ricky sits in between them and is completely oblivious to the fact that they’re even fighting in the first place.

**

It was a cold, rainy November night when Ricky showed up alone on opening night.

She entered stage right for her first line, and saw the empty seat next to Ricky.

She couldn’t say she was surprised.

Disappointed, sure, but not surprised.

Ricky gave her a bouquet of sunflowers and Nini doesn’t correct her castmates when they call him her boyfriend.

**

Ricky Caswell is in love with Nini Salazar-Roberts.

He realized this as he got jealous over her kissing the guy playing Evan Hansen in the show after Only Us, and he could feel his heart thumping out of his chest.

She didn’t love him back though, he was sure of it.

Then there was Ashlyn, one of the only things keeping him from spilling his guts to Nini as they took a picture with the bouquet of sunflowers in her hands. 

Ashlyn.

The root of most of their problems lately.

**

“Whatever grudge you’re holding against Nini needs to stop. Now.”

Ashlyn jumps at her brother’s voice, as she didn’t hear him come in.

“I don’t have a-”

Ricky rolled his eyes.

“Yes, you do. And it needs to end.”  
Ashlyn, without another word, grabs the homework she was working on and goes upstairs, slamming her bedroom door shut.

**

Ricky Caswell’s first party without EJ was thrown the Friday night after midterms. Christmas was just weeks away and the smell of candy canes and hot cocoa filled the air. 

EJ would be coming home from college for the first time since Labor Day, as he had visited his own parents in Florida instead, but he wouldn’t be there until the day after the party, leaving Ricky all on his own. 

The moonlight lit the Caswell’s hot tub and Nini watched on as everyone was jumping around, dancing to Christmas music and drinking spiked eggnog. 

Ricky didn’t drink, like Nini, so they were the only two not drunk at this party by now.

Nini and Ashlyn hadn’t spoken since Halloween, and Ashlyn had once again claimed that she was busy. A growing trend recently everytime Nini wanted to hang out. 

“Neens?”

Her thoughts are interrupted by the curly-haired boy himself, and she jumps a little as a mug of hot chocolate is placed into her hands.

“Thanks.”

He shrugged and sat down next to her.

“It’s no problem, you look like you need it. Are you doing okay?”  
Nini just shrugs and Ricky wraps his arm around her shoulder to comfort her of something he didn’t even know of.

“If you ever need to talk, I’m here. Okay?”

Nini nods and smiles, grateful that at least one thing in her life was good right now.

**

She sent in her application to Berklee in early December, one week before the deadline. 

She got a new ukulele from Ricky and a cute sweater from Ashlyn for Christmas. 

It isn’t the same as before, but Ashlyn seems to be coming around.

That is, until everything comes to a screeching halt.

**

She got a text during her last period that Ashlyn needed to talk to her, so instead of going straight home, she drops her stuff off at her house and then walks the half-mile to the Caswell’s. 

She walks in and Ricky isn’t in sight, just an angry Ashlyn looking at her.

“How could you!”

Nini’s mouth opens, but no words come out. She doesn’t know what to say.

“How could I, what?”  
“Apply to Berklee!”

Nini’s silent for a few moments before she speaks.

“Because, Ashlyn, I want to be an artist. I want to write songs. I don’t want to be a doctor!”

“I’m your best friend! I thought best friends didn’t lie to each other! You could've just told me, then-”

“No, I couldn’t have, Ash! You are literally the most unsupportive person on the planet! If I would have told you, you would have just lectured me!”

“What the hell is going on!”

The girls are interrupted by Ricky coming into the house.

“Ashlyn found out about Berklee and now she’s yelling at me!”

Before anyone can say anything else, Nini disappears out to the backyard, probably to the swingset outside.

“Ashlyn, what is wrong with you! Since senior year started, you have been nothing but to mean to her and quite frankly, I’m sick of it! She has done nothing to-”

“I’m fucking jealous of her okay! I’m being so mean to her because I’m jealous! She has the perfect life, the perfect grades, the perfect body. She’s an amazing singer, and student, and all of it. I can’t take it anymore!”

Ricky just shook his head, too furious to even speak. Ashlyn should know better. Nini’s life is FAR from perfect.

He went outside to find Nini, leaving Ashlyn alone, and saw Nini who had her head in her hands. 

“Neens?”

She’s full on sobbing now, so Ricky just hugs her tightly and leads her to sit on the bench under the tree. He holds her hand and hums some random Taylor Swift song under his breath to calm her down. Eventually, her sobs turn into sniffles and she finally feels ready to speak.

“Why does she hate me Ricky? What did I ever do to her?”

Ricky shakes his head.

“I don’t know Neens, I don’t know. Just know that this is NOT your fault, okay? I completely understand why you didn’t tell Ashlyn.”

Nini just nods and they sit in silence for a little while until they hear footsteps. They look up to see Ashlyn coming towards them, making Nini visibly tense up. Ricky just tightens his grip on Nini’s hand.

“Ashlyn, whatever your doing-”

“I just need to talk to Nini, okay? I came to apologize, for everything.”

Ricky nods and kisses Nini on the forehead quickly before disappearing into the house.  
“Nini, I’m so sorry. I have no idea what has been going on with me over these past few months. I guess I’m just jealous.”

Nini’s shocked by that statement.

“Jealous? Of me?”

It was a known fact that Nini’s life kind of sucked at the moment. Her moms were never home, her grades had been slipping because she was forced to go back and forth between houses all the time to hide the fact that she was sleeping over at the Caswell’s, and EJ had left. She was really confused by Ashlyn’s words.

“I’m really sorry that I have been acting this way. It’s just I see you, being a star student and singer, knowing that I’ll never be as good as you. It’s no excuse though. I understand if you never want to speak to me again.”

“Ashlyn, I just can’t forgive you right now. I’m sorry. It’s just going to take some time. How you’ve been treating me has really hurt me.”

Ashlyn nodded.

“I understand. When you’re ready, I’ll be here.”

The girls shared a quick hug and Nini sat on the bench stunned for a few seconds before Ricky came out to check on her.

“You okay, Neens?”

Nini just nodded and smiled for the first time in a while. 

“Let me walk you home, okay?”

**

It took a few months, but Nini finally forgave Ashlyn and they were slowly getting to where they were before what they were now referring to as “the incident”. Nini was going to Berklee, and Ashlyn would still be applying to UCLA, but they were happy for each other and they were excited to see what the future held.

Speaking of the future…

Graduation day was fast approaching, and to no surprise, Nini was going to be valedictorian of their class. Ricky had also been selected to speak at graduation as the student choice speaker, so both of them had a speech to prepare.

Little did Nini know, Ricky had gone to his sister and asked for her blessing to ask her to be his girlfriend. He really did love her, and if there was anything he learned this year, it was that nothing would ever change that. 

Ashlyn had of course said yes, explaining that her and Nini had abolished any best friend rules that they had had previously and had created a bunch of new, and better, ones.

After Nini finished giving her speech, Ricky was called up on stage and he cleared his throat before addressing the class of 2021.

“Class of 2021, I am so unbelievably proud of us. We are one of the top classes in East High history, and each and every person in this room has played a part in that. Anyways, I have one person to thank that is very special to me. Nini Salazar-Roberts has been my best friend since we were six, and I couldn’t ask for a better best friend. I realized over the last few months that we were more than that, though. Nini, you’re the girl I sit up at night thinking about, the one that I care about the most, the one that I want to spend the rest of my life with. Nini, will you be my girlfriend?”

Nini’s full on crying at this point, but she manages a nod and flies up on the stage and hugs Ricky tightly, crying in his arms before kissing him. 

Her best friend’s brother is the one for her, she guesses.


End file.
